


The Hero's Shadow

by Jaaxny



Series: The Hero's Shadow [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Multiple Wardens, Original Characters - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaaxny/pseuds/Jaaxny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Duncan had time to save not one, but two potential Wardens from their deaths? That second Warden is Kallian Tabris, smart ass counterpart to the stoic Elissa Cousland. Kallian is not the Warden told in the stories of the famous Hero of Ferelden. She plays a much subtler role. These are the untold story of the Warden-Commander's right hand that hides in the shadows. The watchful eyes of the King of Ferelden. One of the hands that steered the Champion of Kirkwall and the Inquisitor to their fates. She's been with Elissa Cousland from the very beginning. Some call her the Hero's Shadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hero's Shadow

Kallian Tabris stood before a gaping hole in the earth, alternating between looking down into it and back at her companions behind her. The hole was one of the many openings that led down into the Deep Roads. As a veteran Warden of over ten years, the sight filled Kallian with fear and excitement. On one hand, there was only death and destruction before her. On the other, killing the ancient enemy she had been created to destroy always made her feel calm and at home with herself.

  
The elf turned away from the hole and turned back to her companions, studying them each in turn. Her gazed first turned to Marian Hawke, warrior and Champion of Kirkwall. She was busy sharpening the blade of her large sword. Kallian couldn’t help but chuckle at the image of the carnage the Champion would cause below.

  
Next was the Inquisitor, Evelyn Trevelyan. The young mage always cut an impressive figure, even if she was just adjusting the various pouches on her belt. Youngest of them all, she had perhaps faced more than the other combined. After all, she led one of the most powerful organizations in Thedas with a calm and steady hand. She would be able to keep them focused in the depths they were about to enter.

  
Last, and certainly not least, was Elissa Cousland, Warden-Commander and Queen of Ferelden. And Kallian’s best friend. Nothing could mar Elissa’s beauty or commanding presence, not the old scars that crossed her face and arms, nor the fact that she was having trouble buckling on her armor and nearly fell backwards. They had been through hell together, defeated an Archdemon and saved Ferelden, and they were about to plunge headfirst back into the fray. Just like old times.

  
Kallian turned her own attention back to her own equipment. Her daggers slid easily from the various places she had them strapped on her body. She quickly strung her bow, testing the draw before unstringing it and returning it to her quiver. A quick assessment told her everything was buckled and strapped down the way it was supposed to. She would never be more ready for this journey than she was now.

  
The other three finished preparing and stepped forward to join Kallian. Together, they formed an impressive group: the Hero of Ferelden, warrior-queen and savior; the Champion of Kirkwall; and the leader of the Inquisition. Kallian couldn’t help but smile. She didn’t have a fancy title. History didn’t record her achievements. In fact, not many even knew who she was, let alone that she had survived the end of the Fifth Blight, or even her joining. Those who knew of her spoke of her in whispers. Rumors briefly had spread around Ferelden of the King’s spymaster, an elf of all people. Of course, there were other rumors. Rumors she preferred. Rumors that spoke of someone who followed the Hero’s footsteps, someone who was never far from the Hero’s side. The Hero’s Shadow, so to speak.

  
Each one of the four took one last look behind them. A look that promised those waiting that they would return from this conflict. After all, each of them had returned from the Deep Roads intact before. Why would this time be any different. And so, together, they stepped into the darkness, ready to battle the evil that threatened their lands.

  
Only there was one thing Kallian hadn’t told her friends before they had set off. The one thing every Warden feared.  
She already heard the voices below before they had even thought of beginning their journey.

 

* * *

 

Kallian Tabris had to consider herself a very lucky elf. She should be dead right about now. It was a miracle she wasn’t. Though what had happened might as well have been her dying. After all, she was on a horse, riding alongside a Gray Warden named Duncan, on her way to becoming a Warden herself.

  
It wasn’t as if it was her fault. If that idiot shem hadn’t decided to kidnap her and her cousin and their friends on her wedding day everything would have been fine. But no. The bastard had wanted “entertainment”. Kallian had to resist the urge to gag when she thought about the shem had done. Not to her. She was… fine. But to the others? Unforgivable. And that’s why the shem bastard was dead and she was conscripted by the Gray Wardens.

  
The silence between her and Duncan was somewhat uncomfortable. True, she did owe him her life, but he was still a human. From her experiences, humans always had ulterior motives for helping elves. After all, it had been humans that had enslaved her entire race. Except, of course, for the roaming Dalish clans.

  
Kallian turned to stare off into the surrounding forest. The chances of her being able to escape Duncan and find a Dalish clan to hide in were slim. She could barely manage riding and controlling her horse, so riding away wasn’t an option. She had never actually been outside the Alienage of Denerim, so she wouldn’t be suited to running through a forest she didn’t even know. She was used to rooftops and dark alleys, not towering trees and streams. Besides, if what Duncan had said was true, a Blight was coming, and they needed Wardens to fight against the Darkspawn. And if she was a deciding factor in this upcoming war, then she needed to fight. Otherwise, eventually, Denerim might be destroyed. And what was left of her family. If she was going to protect anyone, she would protect them. Someone had to.

  
Kallian shifted uneasily in her saddle and looked to Duncan. She cleared her throat, catching his attention. She smiled slightly and ducked her head, unsure what to say. After a moment, she spoke.

  
“If you don’t mind me asking, where are we headed?”

  
Duncan regarded her silently a moment before speaking. “Highever. There is a knight there that has promised to join the Wardens. After that, we will be headed south, to Ostagar.”

  
Kallian nodded and settled in for what was most likely going to be a long and uncomfortable ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story! I plan to make this ongoing thing (as long as I can keep motivated). As of posting this, I have 29 chapters planned out, and it may end around 35 or 40? I appreciate any comments or criticism because this is the first massive story I've attempted to write. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and there will be more to come.


End file.
